


Modern Day One Shots

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Tags will come and go, im not allowing any plots with depressing shit, it's gonna be gay, its gonna be cute, its gonna be modern, its gonna be one shots, so will ships, this is gonna be my happy writing project because balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: This will just be a book of drunk squad plus a few others in modern settings. It's gonna be all one shots, so no real story. I'll be adding tags, characters and ships as needed. And then please comment ideas for settings.





	1. Prompts Wanted!

Yeah, so as the summery says, I'll be doing one shots in modern setting, and I need prompts. I have two so far, but I'd love more.  
Really anything in a modern setting with drunk squad I will probably write. Sorry there's no story here, but I haven't finished the first story yet but want the idea of getting prompts out there.


	2. Like Dylan In The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story I started writing this in my study hall instead of doing my math homework. And then I continued it at midnight instead of sleeping. Now I'm finishing and posting it when I should be doing an English essay. I have my priorities sorted out.  
> Anyway, John Laurens has a nightmare and Lafayette ends up being the one that calms him down, it's all explained, don't worry.  
> It's inspired by the song Like Dylan In the Movies by Belle and Sebastian, loosely.

Alexander was on the floor of his bedroom with his laptop, writing a story he had thought of about two hours ago. He had gone to bed at a semi-normal time, him and John had stayed up till about one watching a movie. Music was playing from his laptop, on the lowest volume, but the sound flooded the other wise silent room. That was until something started to stir, that something being his boyfriend. Alexander looked up at their bed and saw John rolling over with a whine.  
"Hey, Johnny, it's alright." Alexander says, muting the computer and putting it on the bedside table and moving to sit beside John, shaking him gently, "wake up, baby." He adds,  
John's whines grew louder, he stopped moving besides he was shaking, he looked pale, making his normally light freckles shine. Then he froze, his eyes opening suddenly, a look of fear in them.  
"Hey, it's okay." Alexander says, resting his hand on John's arm. Who jumped and jerked away from Alexander.  
"No... go away, please... you'll get hurt... I'll get hurt... I don't wanna get hurt again..." John says, he almost fell off the bed, was teetering on the edge.  
"Why on earth would I hurt you?" Alexander asks confused, it wasn't common for John to have nightmares, so when thy did occur, they were bad.  
"S-st-stop..." John whispers weakly, shaking even more, trying to get further from Alexander, but he ended up falling to the floor. Alexander quickly got up and went around to the side of the bed where he was, keeping a good five feet away.  
"Want me to go get Frenchie?" Alexander asks as John began to cry, he waited a second, getting a nod in response, and then Alexander left the room for Lafayette's, he was going to get him either way, he was the only one that could ever calm John down.  
John and Lafayette had known each other for a few years before Alexander met and started dating John, so it was expected that Lafayette would know him better, that John would trust him more in times like this.  
Alexander knocked on Lafayette's door gently, just to get his attention. The Frenchman was sitting in an arm chair that he had dragged into his room from the living room.  
"Mm? What is it, mon ami?" Lafayette asks looking up from the book he was reading, Alexander could read the title, it was in french and he didn't know the language well enough to be able to figure that out at... what time was it anyway? He looked around the room and saw on Lafayette's alarm clock in neon green numbers "3:10" yeah, not the time to be translating French. Also, Aaron wasn't home yet, which was odd. Well, Alexander thought, maybe he was spending the night at Dosia's again.  
"John had a nightmare, he wont let me near him." Alexander says, Lafayette simply nods and stood up, putting his book down where he had been sitting, gently pushing past Alexander and going to John, who was frozen on the ground sobbing, sitting exactly where he had been when Alexander left.  
"Mon petite, what 'appened?" Lafayette asks sitting beside the still shaking John, he put an arm around him and pulled him close. Alexander stayed standing in the doorway.  
When they first started dating, Alexander was a bit jealous of how close Lafayette and John were, but he had grown used to it. But not until Lafayette proved his heterosexuality multiple times to Alexander.  
"Mon cheri, take a breath, okay?" Lafayette prompts, and a moment later John took a shaking breath. His tears were like glue to his hair, making his curls stick to his cheeks. Lafayette gently moved his hair back, then reaching to the bedside table where a box of tissues were, he took one and gently wiped John's cheek, although it was useless, he kept sobbing.  
"It felt so real..." John whispers shaking his head, his hair falling back in his face,  
"Shh, I know, I know." Lafayette says gently, he took his hair tie out and gently stated gather John's hair and tying it up. It was very rare for Lafayette to not have his hair tied up, usually it was down when it absolutely needed to be, and now was one of those times. "I want you to calm down a little more before you talk about it, okay?" He asks, although John knew it wasn't a question, the Frenchman only made it one to make him more comfortable. John continued to take deep shaky breaths, his sobbing becoming crying, his eyes shut tight. "Mon sucre d'orge, can Alexander come sit down?"  
John nods, "y-yes..." he manages to say, not opening his eyes. Alexander gave Lafayette a thankful smile and sat down, making it so the Frenchman was in the middle.  
"Do you think you can dry your tears before you tell me what happened?" Lafayette asks, John shook his head, "alright, well I want you to know that you do not 'ave to tell me, you know that, right?"  
"I know..." John whispers, sitting up and opening his eyes, but not looking at Alexander. "It was... my f-fa-father... he found me.. he took me from you guys... he said I wasn't right... that no one can love me if I continue to be this way... that you guys don't love me... I told him he was wrong... he hit me... it felt so real... he hit me until I was bruised everywhere... it hurt so badly... he said he'd kill me... if he found me again..."  
"We would not let that 'appen, John, do not worry." Lafayette says,  
"We? I won't let get hurt, like seriously, if you got hurt because of me, even a scratch, I would hate myself." Alexander says shaking his head,  
Lafayette stood up, moving John off of him, and then gently pushing Alexander toward him.  
"The room is too quiet, don't you two agree?" Lafayette asks going to grab Alexander' computer, turning up the volume so it filled the room, the song changed to one by Belle and Sebastian, one of John's favorites, Like Dylan In The Movies.  
"It's alright, I've got you." Alexander says pulling John close,  
John was still tired, and that was clear because he had fallen asleep on his boyfriend in mere moments.  
Actually, John was asleep before his favorite part of the song, where Stuart Murdoch sang:  
"Yeah you’re worth the trouble and you’re worth the pain. And you’re worth the worry, I would do the same. If we all went back to another time. I will love you over. I will love you."  
Lafayette moved one of the blankets off the bed and put it on them, Alexander mouthed a silent "merci" as the Frenchman left the room for his own.  
Surprisingly it wasn't long till Alexander fell asleep as well, he usually was up for a while longer, but he was asleep just as the third song played, Sleep The Clock Around(also by Belle and Sebastian), how fitting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda shitty, I wrote it on a limp. But anyway, I recommend looking up the songs mentioned, they're beautiful.


End file.
